


Rep and Kiss

by SophinaBlackwood



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophinaBlackwood/pseuds/SophinaBlackwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville drags Dolph to the gym for an early morning workout. Dolph wants to make the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rep and Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired when a friend sent this to me 'http://i.imgur.com/eLxQ1.jpg image your wrestling otp'.
> 
> ok.jpg

It was Dolph’s idea of course. He’d seen it on instagram between sets. Neville felt a little silly and embarrassed even with the most subtle public displays of affection so this was.. _something_.

“Come on, it will be fun!” Dolph reassured as Neville let out an elongated groan behind closed lips.

“But it’s not even an original idea,” Neville said, tilting Dolph’s phone to get a better look at the photo of two men deep in a high bar squat facing each other, lips pressed together, “Not to mention dangerous.”

Dolph whined, shaking Neville’s shoulder lightly, “Why you always gotta wet blanket my ideas?”

“Because they’re impulsive and precarious.”

Dolph draped himself over Neville dispiritedly into a sweaty, armless hug. Neville glanced awkwardly at someone sweating on the ab coaster at the other side of the gym. She looked up and back down quickly with a brash smile.

Thankfully it was very early in the morning and there was barely a soul in sight. Dolph had been begging them to workout together for days so Neville finally dragged him down to the gym to get a workout in. Unfortunately the sacrifice for it being so early was putting up with the Show-Off’s sulky morning self.

“Fine,” Neville’s eyes damn near rolled into the back of his head as Dolph’s energy magically returned to him, “One of ya bloody kiss reps and then we’re gonna get back to being serious, alright?”

Dolph excitedly went to grab some plates to load up the weight on his bar. Neville pursed his lips, eye-lids halving.

“You sure that’s not too heavy there?”

“What are you trying to say?” Dolph looked mock offended, pretending to yawn into a flex, muscle shirt bunching around the curvature of his waist.

“I’m saying I don’t want you to hurt yourself!”

“Babe, babe, please. I got this.”

Neville gently tested the weight of his bar before unracking and meeting Dolph in the middle of the room. This was so stupid. Dolph was always trying to hijack his routines with selfies and attempts to distract him with increasingly tight and low cut workout gear. Still, Neville felt his heart warm as he saw the genuinely excitement on Dolph’s face. Sod it. He was such a bloody softie.

“You’re going to have to squat deeper to meet my lips,” Neville reminded him.

Dolph pouted, “Aw, babe, come on.”

“I gotta make you work for it for you somehow.”

Each nodded to each other to signal that they were ready and Neville focused on keeping his back straight, quads and abs contracting under the heavy weight of the bar as he lowered. His active muscles simmered as endorphins and adrenaline kicked in. The best feeling.

Neville forgot he was supposed to be in the middle of an intense workout as he extended his neck to meet Dolph lips. He momentarily stopped caring that there might be people watching and that what they were doing was incredibly corny and trivial. Neville figured it was only supposed to be a chaste peck but Dolph was adventurous, tenderly sucking on Neville’s kiss before gently biting, teeth tugging at his bottom lip.

Dolph’s blue eyes were alive and adoring. Neville couldn’t help the coy smile that pulled at the edge of his mouth. With a small, airy grunt, they both pushed up into a stand, Dolph struggling in a manner far more ungraceful than Neville’s swift rep. Neville returned his bar to the rack before rushing to help with Dolph’s, who had become a little wobbly.

“That was cute,” Dolph panted, leaning on the bar rack, “We’re, like, a super hot couple. Everyone’s jealous. Absolutely worth it.”

Neville smirked suspiciously, “You sure yer ‘lright?”

“Yep!” Dolph doubled over to press his hands into his knees, chest heaving before standing back up and flipping his ponytail, the extra length from the pink extensions whipping him in the jaw, “Totally. One hundred percent. Ah-.. it’s, uh, a shame we didn’t get a picture of it. Hashtag workout babes, you know?”

“Thank god,” Neville chuckled.

“Actually!” The voice of a third party caught their attention and the girl who was on the ab coaster jogged over to hold up her phone, a video playing of the ridiculous kiss squat thing they’d just done. Neville stared at it horrified.

Dolph made a breathy noise of exclamation, practically jumping off the bar rack where his legs buckled and he collapsed into Neville’s back, who winced with irritation.

“Oh my god, can you tweet that to me, babe?!”

“Sure!”

“Yeah!! You rock!”

“Bloody hell,” Neville groaned as Dolph squeezed him happily, barely able to stand up on his own two feet otherwise, “That’s the last time I ever bring you to the gym with me.”

It totally wasn’t.


End file.
